I Love You
by wonderlandrambles
Summary: James Potter II had been in love with the same girl since his first day at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. [The Card Will Tell Your Fate Challenge] [ONESHOT] not my best work but enjoy!


**I Love You**

**[The Card Will Tell Your Fate Challenge] **

_I chose 8 of diamonds which was next gen, James. , genre is comedy, the quote is "I love you with my butt, I'd say I love you with my heart, but my butt is bigger" and the title is "I love You". Enjoy! Xo _

James Potter II had been in love with the same girl since his first day at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He remembered her quite clearly from that day because her name was called first during the sorting ceremony as her name was Sophie Abbott. He had been drawn to her the moment he saw her. Long, blonde ringlets fell down her back and she had blushed a furious shade of red when she went to be sorted. She almost tripped but James' cousin, Fred, who was also waiting to be sorted helped to her feet. Little did James know then Fred would become his competition in the battle of winning Sophie's heart. Sophie was sorted into Hufflepuff. James made a pact when he was sorted into Gryffindor to not stop until she was his.

Fred and Sophie dated briefly in their fourth year which came to quick end when Fred was caught kissing and acting inappropriately with another girl by Professor Longbottom who also happened to be Sophie's uncle. That did not go down well. James was Sophie's shoulder to cry on and how she felt no would never love her. It was only when she had fallen asleep on his shoulder he mumbled that he loved her.

The following year, James and Sophie shared a kiss under the mistletoe which really threw them into a relationship as she told him she had been fighting feelings for him for a while. This made James overjoyed but put a strain on his relationship with Fred. He knew he should have of cared but he didn't; he had finally got the girl.

Fast forward a year to sixth year and it was coming up to their first anniversary. James knew he wanted to tell her the extent of his feelings but he did not know how to. He went to his father for advice who told him to say it from the heart and mean it but this did not make him feel any better. He also knew that if he did not say it soon, he could lose Sophie because of how popular she was and he was always fearful of Fred coming back in and taking her away.

Lucky for him, their anniversary fell on a Hogsmeade trip. He knew it was the right time. He stood in front of his mirror, rehearsing what he would say.

'Sophie, I love you'

'Soph, I love you, I have since the day I have met you'

'Sophie, what I am trying to tell you is that I love you'

'I love you with my butt, I'd say I love you with my heart, but my butt is bigger'

Loud laughter and giggles came from the doorway and James turned to see his younger siblings, Albus and Lily, on the floor practically in snitches.

'Oh, Sophie, I love you. Let's get married and have babies' Lily said, being overdramatic, putting her hand on her head.

'Oh Sophie, kiss me, I love you!' Albus added, in a mocking tone.

'GET OUT BEFORE I CURSE YOU!' James shouted, throwing a pillow at them. They laughed and left. Albus returned, popping his head around the door.

'Seriously, though, bro, lay off the butt and heart comparisons, you don't want her to think you are a bigger freak then you already are' he told his brother, laughing.

'Hahaha, you are funny. You have no idea about love, Albus. You have been third wheeling Rose and Scorpious for 4 years. Just get out' James proclaimed, shutting his dorm door with a flick of his wand. He looked in the mirror and sighed.

'Come on, man, you are James Potter, son of Harry Potter, Grandson of James Potter and nephew of Fred and George Weasley, you have got this!' he told himself quickly before grabbing his coat and headed to meet his girlfriend.

'I am happy you chose here, James' Sophie beamed at him. They were sat in The Hog's Head which was a lot quieter than The Three Broomsticks.

'Sophie, there is something I want to tell you' he said, taking her hand.

'I am listening' she said, flashing him the smile he loved so much. He remained silent for a moment, feeling himself go warm.

'Are you okay, James?' Sophie asked, squeezing his hand.

'Soph, I love you. I have loved you since the first day of school' he quickly replied, happy to get it out.

'Do you want to say that slower for me?' she questioned, raising an eyebrow.

'I said that I love you' he told her, feeling nervous now.

'Well lucky for you, I love you too' she replied, leaning over the table and kissed him. He beamed at her, feeling really happy.


End file.
